Tales of Fanfiction
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: 23/?: This is the twenty-third story in my Z.F.C. (Zero's Fanfiction Collection) Each story will be posted separately and in their own category. Ratings are separate and details are posted within the story. Thank you.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Zero's Fanfiction~

A Fandom Collection

* * *

**Title:** Tales of Fanfiction

**Pairing(s):** Ghirahim/Link and mentions of Hylia|Zelda/Groose, Pipit/Karane, Fledge/Peatrice, and Stritch/Cawlin

**Fandom(s):** Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword

**Words:** 860

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Fluff, Yaoi, light humor, and slight sexual references.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own... *sighs* Sad, isn't it?

**Summary:** Since saving the world from Demise and moving in with his boyfriend Ghirahim, Link's been absolutely bored; so he finds something to do to occupy his time.

-0-

As the hero of Skyloft and the Surface, you'd think that Link would have plenty to do; unfortunately, after having defeated Demise and moving in with his boyfriend on the Surface, he's been bored out of his mind. Of course he tried going out and exploring, or hanging out with his friends on Skyloft and at the temple, and he's tried various other crafts... not to mention he's tried occupying his time with Ghirahim, but nothing has worked. Even Zelda, er... Hylia, has tried to help him out by giving him things to do and stuff to retrieve from the various places on the Surface he'd been to when on his quest to save Zelda from the ever so charming demon lord and his terrifyingly sadistic master.

Sora had tried to help him out to, but Link had never really gotten the hang of playing with the little Remlit and besides, he noticed Sora liked playing with the Bokoblin's more than him; not that he was complaining anyway.

So, what was a hero to do with this? Simple, as Link had found out when he came across a notebook in Beetle's shop. Link discovered fairly quickly that he rather enjoyed writing; and his favorite things to write about? His friends.

Of course no one knows about his little secret hobby; surely if they did they would flip out.

The only reason being of what he wrote: fluffy moments between his friends. He's written about Pipit and Karane and their cute little relationship; he's written about Peatrice and Fledge and their awkward but still adorable little moments with each other; he's also written about Stritch and Cawlin and he'd soon rather die than admit that out loud to each of them. He'd rather not be thrown off of Skyloft, thank you very much... He's written about Zelda... er... Hylia, and her boyfriend Groose several times too; they're the second most favorite couple he likes to write about.

It's no surprise that his most favorite couple to write about is his self and his boyfriend, Ghirahim. There were fluffy moments and cute bits with them together; some parts were funny and filled with so much love; others were not and sometimes it killed Link to write such things, but his mind wouldn't ever let it go unless he did; and then there were times when he wrote about Ghirahim and him playing with Sora or some of his other friends on Skyloft; and others... others weren't so fluffy, in fact they were actually quite inappropriate, and most times Link could barely even finish writing the stories because he couldn't concentrate, his mind so hazy with lust. Those were usually the nights that Link couldn't wait for Ghirahim to come home and most of the time he'd convince the demon to do something really kinky, and really, it wasn't like Ghirahim was ever going to complain.

Anyway, back to the point of fact... Link had made sure to never, _ever_, tell anyone he was writing these. That is why he always had the notebooks hidden and locked away in a box underneath the bed.

And now that he thought about, staring wide eyed and frozen at his lover, he realized that underneath the bed was probably not the smartest hiding place in the mansion.

"G-Ghira...? W-what are you d-doing!?" He squeaked, blue eyes widening further and a dark blush spread across his cheeks when he saw the demon lord smirking as he flipped through the book, violet eyes scanning the beautiful handwritten words on the pages.

"My my," Ghirahim chuckled, closing the notebook and setting it gently on the bed beside him before getting up, eyes locking onto Link's own and his smirk only grew when he saw his little lover's expression. He walked towards Link and the skyloftian gulped, backing away slightly, admittedly a little frightened, "who would've thought, Sky Child, that you have such a _naughty_ little mind." Link could've died from embarrassment right then and there, his blush seemingly permanent and he stuttered something out, unable to look away from Ghirahim's captivating gaze.

"I-It's not what you think, I was just... I was... just..." he trailed and bit his lower lip, finally looking away as his gaze darted around, trying to look for an excuse, an easy way out. His mind halted when he felt his back hit the wall behind him and he nearly flinched before looking back up at Ghirahim, seeing the demon lord closing in on him. "G-Ghira-" his thoughts flew out of his head altogether when Ghirahim boxed him in, kissing him and effectively cutting him off.

He moaned, dazed, and when Ghirahim pulled away from the kiss, he barely registered as the demon began pulling him towards their bed. "Now," he purred, "why don't you show me just exactly how _naughty_ you are..."

It took Link a few moments to register what Ghirahim said and almost immediately his eyes widened again and he tried to get away. "W-wait! G-Ghira, n-no! Wait!" He whined, but it was already to late; as Ghirahim pinned him to the bed and shut him up with another very effective kiss.

* * *

Twenty-third one in the collection~ Next one is... Criminal Minds? and will be posted tomorrow if I remember.

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
